Un simple prologo
by Odeth Okami W
Summary: Todo tiene un principio, todo bien tiene su mal, por siglos siempre ha sido así, el bien casi siempre triunfa con base de sacrificios y esfuerzos, nadie lo sabe mejor que los 7 Guardianes, quienes estaban en grave conflicto con Etreum Agren. No mucho se de lo que sucedió, o cuando, o que tanto tiempo estuvo así, pero si se, que en estos tiempos, se necesitan a los Guardianes… Nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas lectores, esta es literalmente la primera vez que escribo, no sé si esto sea de su agrado puesto tengo una edad temprana y pues neh. Los personajes son de mi propiedad, pues pase una semana entera pensándolos (literal :'v). Dependiendo los comentarios seguiré escribiendo la historia… Si hay algún personaje parecido a alguno ya existente es mera coincidencia, no lo sabía… (?).Bueno, sin más preámbulo, he aquí el corto prólogo de la historia.

Prólogo

Hace 1000 años, existieron seres místicos y poderosos, que ha medida del tiempo cambiaban de nombres, pero se les conocía normalmente como los 7 Guardianes; Aganreicul, Naimad, Etnepeirs, Jogrenac, Avisil, Drope y Milo. Pero, todo bien tiene su mal, y el mal de esa época, era el demonio Etreum Agren, quien buscando dominar el mundo de los mortales y criaturas mágicas, enviaba a sus esclavos y demonios para dominar ambos mundos. Los 7 Guardianes dieron sus vidas para formar siete ciudades con sus mismos nombres y acabar con Atreum Agren, enviándolo a un encierro eterno en las profundidades del Abismo.

La humanidad que logró sobrevivir a la masacre de Etreum Agren **,** se refugió en las Siete Ciudades, viviendo y gozando de una actual paz, armonía y serenidad, pero; tanto tiempo ha transcurrido que la historia de los Siete Guardianes, ahora solo es una leyenda, y la historia de los 7 Guardianes, se desvanecía con el tiempo.

La profecía dice, que en 6 ciudades nacerán un solo niño o niña el mismo día que los otros y que tendrá heredados los poderes, dones, habilidades y responsabilidades de los Siete Guardianes originales, a excepción de una, donde nacerán dos, un bien y un mal, hasta que el momento del despertar del mal llegue, vivirán en armonía como hermanos y hermanas normales entre los humanos.

El momento del despertar se está acercando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días, tardes o noches lectores, hoy traigo el 1er capitulo, el anterior solo era el prólogo. Demore por un tiempo (''un tiempo'' no, ¡MUCHO TIEMPO!) pero ya subí el cap. jejeje. Sin más demoras, el primer capítulo.**

 _ **DESCONOCIDOS**_

Es la hora del calor en las 7 ciudades, a pesar de ello, las calles siguen transitadas como todos los días, los maestros van a dar sus clases, los alumnos a tomarlas, los padres y madres trabajan, en fin, un día normal para todos en las ciudades, bueno, no para todos… En una de las escuelas de Avisil, hay muchos chicos y chicas especiales, dotados humanamente con inteligencia, gracia, humor, sabiduría o sensatez, pero hay un chico en especial que es diferente a los demás, su nombre es Nifled, hijo legítimo de la Quinta Guardiana Avisil, su cabello es negro azabache, su piel es suavemente clara pero no al grado de parecer pálida, sus ojos son negros y casi no se diferencian las pupilas del iris, mide 1.70cm a pesar de tener 16 años, siendo el más alto de su clase. En fin, a pesar del calor de la tarde, va vestido con una sudadera negra, pantalones negros con botas negras, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente, no siente frio o calor, aunque, al menos debería simularlo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela mientras traía sus auriculares puestos y con música rock a todo volumen, sin percatarse de que su mejor amiga Líagiba, hija del Séptimo Guardián Milo, lo seguía algo apresurada y con unos libros pesados en los brazos.

 _-Liagiba_. *La chica de ojos azul celeste caminaba apurada mientras intentaba ocultar un leve rubor en sus mejillas* Nifled…. *mira a Nifled con cierta preocupación* Nifled! *toma una goma de borrar y se la lanza en la cabeza con un poco de fuerza*

 _-Nifled:_ *da media vuelta y toma entre sus dedos índice y pulgar la goma de borrar justo frente a sus ojos* Te escuche la primera vez, Liagiba, no tienes por qué lanzarme cosas a la espalda, si quieres golpearme, hazlo de frente… *suspira y cierra sus ojos mientras extiende los brazos hacia los costados* Vamos, golpéame si es lo que quieres…

 _-Liagiba:_ *se sonroja levemente y niega con la cabeza mientras sus ojos azul zafiro emanan un pequeño resplandor* ¡N-No es eso! No quiero golpearte… Te lastimaría… Y lo sabes… *con su mano desocupada baja los brazos de Nifled y desvía la mirada* aquí tengo tus apuntes que me prestaste la semana pasada, muchas gracias, me ayudaron bastante…

 _-Nifled:_ Huh? *Mira los libros y los toma con facilidad en una sola mano* lo siento, y de nada *sonríe levemente y abraza a Liagiba con su brazo desocupado* ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad? No puedes estar durante más de media hora, si no te debilitaras…

 _-Liagiba:_ *mira el reloj de su muñeca* Me quedan 10 minutos, me iré ya, ¿mañana nos veremos en la estación?

 _-Nifled:_ No lo sé, mejor en el límite, ahí nadie nos molesta *sonríe y estira su brazo izquierdo* ¿Esta bien?

 _-Liagiba:_ Si, está bien Nifled *sonríe y se despide* En el límite, mañana… *da media vuelta y se va caminando mientras hace olas con sus brazos*.

Ellos se conocieron en uno de los festivales anuales en honor a los Guardianes, cada uno estaba con su guardián, tan concentrados en sus detalles que chocaron, literalmente un típico encuentro por casualidad. Se empezaron a ver más seguido, hasta tenerse la confianza de revelarse sus más profundos secretos: su descendencia de los Guardianes. No paso mucho hasta que ellos dejaron de verse, pues afectaron el balance de las ciudades, nadie cruzaba más de una hora hacia otra ciudad hasta que ellos cruzaron el límite de tiempo y se redujo a media hora, aparte de ello, los descendientes, por más fuertes que sean, sus cuerpos se debilitan al estar en una ciudad ajena, lo cual complica las cosas en ciertas situaciones.

Cambiando de ciudad y de temas, no todos los descendientes tienen una vida oculta como estudiantes, ejemplo de ello son los hermanos Kyavos y Nopircorse, nacidos en la ciudad de la Tercera Guardiana Etnepeirs, no hay mucho que decir de ellos, solo que son unos revoltosos, se meten en problemas como los típicos chicos de 16 años. Kyavos mide 1.85cm (poco más alto que Nopircorse, que mide 1.80cm), su cabello es rojizo con las puntas suavemente blancas, sus ojos son color lila tornasol, su piel es clara, al contrario de su hermano, Nopircorse sus ojos ámbar oscuro con un suave toque de dorado, su piel es algo oscura pero no tanto, su cabello es largo hasta los hombros color azul oscuro con las puntas blancas. Ya que su última semana la habían pasado en la cárcel, decidieron irse de la ciudad, a un lugar no tan conocido y/o explorado por los humanos, un lugar a donde la impureza humana no ha tocado suelo.

 _Kyavos:_ *caminando con una mochila algo gastada en el hombro* Nopircorse, date prisa, no te quedes tan lejos… *dijo mientras caminaba entre la maleza del bosque* Ya falta poco para salir de las protecciones…

 _Nopircorse:_ *caminando* El tiempo de esta vez es mayor… *tose un poco y se pasa la mano por la frente* Que pasa, si nos topamos con Obrecu de nuevo…

 _Kyavos:_ *se detiene y mira a los lados* fácil, lo evitamos como la vez pasada… *lo voltea a ver* o simplemente lo enfrentamos, lo vencemos y nos vamos *dice mientras se da la media vuelta y mira caer una pluma negra lentamente*

 _Nopircorse:_ *mira a Kyavos y da unos pasos hacia atrás* ¿Enserio? Porque algo me dice que lo enfrentaremos, pero otra cosa me dice que no lo venceremos…

 _Kyavos:_ Que melodramático y negativo… *mira hacia arriba y suspira* Ya puedes bajar de una vez por todas… Obrecu… *se acomoda la mochila y sus ojos se opacan mientras sacude su cabello*

 _Obrecu:_ *mira a los dos hermanos revoltosos y sus ojos amatista dan un leve resplandor mientras se deja caer frente a ellos* Miren quienes regresan por más…

 _Kyavos:_ *mira seriamente a Obrecu* No queremos problemas, Obrecu. Solo queremos irnos de las ciudades…

 _Nopircorse:_ *da unos pasos hacia atrás y mete las manos en sus bolsillos*

 _Obrecu:_ *lo ve* ¿Porque se irán esta vez? No han hecho nada malo, ¿o si? *dice mientras hace crujir sus nudillos y sacude su cabello grisáceo hasta la cintura* Esta vez no me contendré, Kyavos… *frunce la mirada y hace que sus ojos brillen*

 _Kyavos:_ *sonríe y deja la mochila junto a él mientras hace crujir sus nudillos y se pone en posición de combate*

 _Obrecu:_ *se quita la gabardina y se deja ver su piel grisácea* Vamos, enano… *aprieta los puños* Porque haces esto, enano…

 _Kyavos:_ ¡Porque me obligas!*arremata su puño directo al torso de Obrecu mientras de él se produce una flama roja intensa*

 _Obrecu:_ *sujeta el puño de Kyavos y sujeta con fuerza su brazo* te dije que no volviesen, porque no obedecen… *alza el brazo derecho y golpea el brazo de Kyavos con este, fracturando el hueso*

 _Kyavos:_ *grita de dolor y se aleja de él mientras sujeta su brazo* Nopircorse!

 _Aligua:_ *una chica de cabello naranja rojizo se materializa frente a ellos y los mira* ¡Ya basta los dos! Obrecu, hijo del Primer Guardián Aganreicul, Kyavos y Nopircorse, hijos de la Tercera Guardiana Etnepeirs, dejad de pelear entre sí, hay cosas más importantes que gastar sus energías entre vosotros mismos… *mira a Obrecu seriamente mientras camina hacia Kyavos* déjame ver tu brazo, solo lo regeneraré…

 _Kyavos:_ Tsk… Está bien, c-casi no duele… *extiende su brazo*

 _Nopircorse:_ Ya, Kyavos, deja de quejarte, fuiste tú quien inicio el problema… *mira a Kyavos*

 _Aligua:_ No digas nada, Nopircorse, no lo detuviste, en parte es tu culpa… *cura el brazo de Kyavos en unos pocos segundos y mira a Obrecu* ¿porque los tratas así?

 _Obrecu_ : Querían irse de las ciudades, ir al Mundo de la Magia... *desvía la mirada* mi deber es evitar que…

 _Nifled:_ *recargado contra un árbol mirando a todos* ''que nadie cruce hacia las afueras del mundo humano''; todos lo sabemos… Soy Nifled, hijo de la Quinta Guardiana Avisil… Y ella es Liagiba, la hija del Séptimo Guardia Milo… *señala a Liagiba, quien está junto a él acomodando sus lentes*

 _Liagiba_ : *sonríe levemente* Soy Liagiba… *cierra sus ojos* Ya me presento Nifled… Este… Parece que todos estamos reunidos, no, ¿Aligua?

 _Aligua:_ No, aún falta Agimhor, hija de…

 _Nopircorse:_ hija del Cuarto Guardián Jogrenac, lo sabemos, además, es el último que faltaba…

 _Nifled:_ *los mira a todos* tengo una duda… Porque somos 8 contando a Agimhor, si son solo 7 Guardianes…

 _Aligua:_ *veo a Nifled* eso aún no lo sabemos, quizás lo sabremos poco a poco… *da unos pasos hacia enfrente y enseguida se recarga contra un árbol mientras se sujeta la cabeza*Ahhh!

 _Obrecu:_ *sujeta a Aligua* ¿Que sucede? ¿Tienes otra de esas profecías?

 _Aligua:_ Agimhor, e-ella está en problemas, p-por eso aún no ha llegado…

 _Nopircorse:_ Kyavos, debemos ayudarlos… Ellos nos ayudaron, debemos regresarles el favor…

 _Kyavos:_ No sabemos dónde está…

 _Aligua:_ En el centro de Jogrenac… Hay una criatura… Que logró pasa el límite…

 _Obrecu:_ ¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nada traspasa los límites… Tsk… Por estar aquí lidiando con estos bastardos una criatura entro a la ciudad.

 _Kyavos:_ Debemos ir entonces *ignorando a Obrecu* Antes de que esa cosa cause más problemas o llame a más criaturas…

 _Nopircorse:_ *ayuda a Aligua a levantarse y caminar* vamos de una vez, Kyavos tiene razón *camina a la ciudad con los demás*

 _Obrecu:_ Idiota… *toma su gabardina y se va con ellos*

 **Yeeeei, ya lo termine (ya era hora, lo sé) espero les esté gustando el fic, me cuesta un poco pero lo estoy llevando a cabo, no me olvido de esto. El próximo lo subiré un sábado (no se cual, solo diré que será un sábado). Siguiente capítulo** _ **Hermanos**_ **(Wow, me mato pensando en los capítulos xD) Jajaja, bueno, espero les haya gustado y si les gusto pooorfavor no olviden comentar al menos un poquito. Hasta el siguiente cap. :D**


End file.
